


And This Is Crazy But Here's My Number (So Call Me Maybe)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Call Me, Text Me If You Want To Date Me (If You Want To Sext Me, That's More Than Alright) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should charge his phone more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This Is Crazy But Here's My Number (So Call Me Maybe)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [И это просто безумие, Вот мой номер (Может, позвонишь мне)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900863) by [Whitetiger1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitetiger1993/pseuds/Whitetiger1993)



> I got a lot of requests for sequels for "And Then There Is No Mystery Left (Baby, I'm Sweet On You)" so here's my attempt at a sequel. I wrote it on the bus to school.

When Stiles wakes up on Sunday morning, feeling hungover and gritty from sleeping in his clothes, his phone is mysteriously charging on his night table and blinking to alert him that he has not one but fifteen new texts, seven missed calls and five new voice messages.

 **08/10/12 16:28 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _i got yur number from greenberg. forgot 2 ask u @ lunch_

 **08/10/12 16:30 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _here's my number btw_

 **08/10/12 17:02 (PST)**  
MISSED CALL - Dad

 **08/10/12 17:12 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _it's me. derek_

 **08/10/12 17:45 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _derek hale_

 **08/10/12 18:03 (PST)**  
MISSED CALL - Derek Hale

 **08/10/12 19:04 (PST)**  
MISSED CALL - Scott McCall

 **09/10/12 13:30 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _i think batman would pwn spidey tbh. seen the bond trailer? comes out near my bday_

 **09/10/12 14:00 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _can't believe yur taking notes. fuck i'm bored. come on_

 **09/10/12 14:05 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _are you trying to kill me with that pen in yur mouth?_

 **09/10/12 16:15 (PST)**  
MISSED CALL - Derek Hale

 **09/10/12 20:24 (PST)**  
MISSED CALL - Scott McCall

 **10/10/12 15:00 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _do u need a ride tmr? we could get breakfast_

 **10/10/12 21:05 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _never mind. have to drop laura at the airport. raincheck_

 **11/10/12 08:30 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _where r u? i have coffee_

 **11/10/12 10:15 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _u should have told me yur car stalled_

 **12/10/12 17:00 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _meet u @ jacksons?_

 **12/10/12 18:15 (PST)**  
MISSED CALL - Derek Hale

 **12/10/12 21:25 (PST)**  
MISSED CALL - Derek Hale

 **13/10/12 21:30 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _wtf stiles_

 **13/10/12 21:45 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _i'll be at yur place in 10_

 **14/10/12 9:30 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _i'll be back with breakfast_

Stiles looks at the time. It's 9:40. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, he could be wrong but he thinks he may have a boyfriend. Stranger things have happened. He fires off a quick text.

 **14/10/12 9:41 (PST)**  
TO: Derek Hale  
 _bring me back waffles_

The response is instantaneous, he almost drops his phone.

 **14/10/12 9:41 (PST)**  
FROM: Derek Hale  
 _< 3_

Stiles can't stop the grin from blossoming across his face. He apparently is dating Derek Hale and getting waffles. He should lose his phone more often.


End file.
